battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grenadier
| mindmg = 24 | maxdmg = 36 | range = 1-2 | lof = Indirect }} Grenadiers are available at level 4 and are the first non-projectile based unit available in Battle Nations. They fill a vital anti-armor role early on in the game. Description Grenadiers like explosions, and explosions remind them of their war history. These units hold 38mm Frag Grenades that explodes on contact with any solid, hard surface. The grenades are suitable for destroying Pillboxes and Watchtowers faster than bullets can, and can be really effective against any type of Artillery. Grenadiers play an important role of defeating their enemies behind other enemies. Overview The Grenadier is a unit under the soldier category that can be trained through the Barracks once the player has reached the appropriate level. The Grenadier is a useful early game infantry unit, able to use indirect fire to attack from the second row on the battlefield, even if blocked by an enemy in front of it. In addition they deal Explosive damage allowing them to deal damage to armored units. However, they suffer from limited ammo capacity and huge reload time once their ammo is expended. In addition they are fairly fragile units. In early levels from when Riot Troopers appear until Mini Tanks become available, these are the best unit to kill those pesky Riot Troopers and other Armored units. Once upgraded, Flashbangs can be issued to your Grenadiers after conducting the proper research. Flashbangs will not do damage but will suppress units easier. At this point, it would be ideal to lob Flashbangs to suppress units with multiple-hits (e.g. Raider Champs, Brawlers, Commandos) or who posses low offense. The Grenadier gains extra ability slot at an early rank of 2 to make use of its Flashbangs. Also, a third attack, Handful of Grenades becomes available at Rank 4. This attack is unreliable as it targets 3 random spaces in the cross pattern, which can include empty spaces or the same target multiple times, AND it uses all of the Grenadier's ammunition, triggering an 8 round reload. This makes Handful of Grenades a one-shot attack option many times. The Grenadier might hit for a target for over 150 damage, or it might target empty spaces. Nanopods are probably better saved for a Mortar unit instead if you're looking for that sort of area of effect! Attacks | mindmg = 24 | maxdmg = 36 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Indirect }} | damage2 = 1-1 | damage3 = 1-1 | damage4 = 1-1 | damage5 = 1-1 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Indirect | cost = , | notes = Damage is 1 at all ranks, but has higher chance to suppress the enemy. }} | mindmg = 24 | maxdmg = 36 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 36 | cooldown = 1 | cost = , | ammoused = 3 | range = 1-2 | lof = Indirect | notes = These are 3 individual attacks, that will target any of the 5 highlighted spaces, so each attack can potentially target an empty space or strike a space multiple times. }} }} Statistics |sp3 = |sp4 = |sp5 = |bravery1 = 20 |bravery2 = 25 |bravery3 = 25 |bravery4 = 30 |bravery5 = 30 |defense1 = 50 |defense2 = 55 |defense3 = 60 |defense4 = 65 |defense5 = 70 |dodge1 = +0 |dodge2 = +5 |dodge3 = +10 |dodge4 = +15 |dodge5 = +20 |ability1 = 1 |ability2 = 2 |ability3 = 2 |ability4 = 2 |ability5 = 2 |pc2 = |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |uv1 = 3 |uv2 = 4 |uv3 = 4 |uv4 = 4 |uv5 = 5 |notes = }} Cost Updates 1.4 * Weapon upgrade option, Handful of Grenades, added. * Second ability slot unlocked at Rank 2. 1.3 * Weapon upgrade option, Flashbang, added. Gallery File:Grenadier promotion 3-4.jpg|Rank 4 Promotion costs. See also *Grenadier/Pre 1.3 Category:Soldiers